Hetalia Writing Meme
by ThatAwkwardTeen
Summary: As I Passed this on DeviantArt I was like what the hell and after two long hours half asleep I came out with this Crack fic? Meme? Whatever!


_A/N This is purely something I did for fun, it took me two and a half hours to finish this and was originally created by LadyAxis on DeviantArt. I own nothing._

Hetalia Writing Meme

Pick 10 characters and answer the questions below. You can pick any characters you like, both boys and girls!

1. America

2. England

3. Canada

4. Prussia

5. Greece

6. Romano

7. Italy

8. Sealand

9. Australia

10. Russia

1 woke you up in the middle of the night?

America do you want to die?

2 asked you to go out with him/her?

*Blushes* YES! ... I mean yeah of course

3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?

Me: *Pokerfaced* Canada Get the fuck out.

Canada: S-Sorry *Blushes in embarrassment*

4 announced he's/she's going to marry 9 tomorrow?

Me: You better treat my nation well or I'll personally turn you into a female.

Prussia: *Gulps* J-Ja.

5 cooked you dinner?

Whoo-Hoo Food from my heritage *Fist pumps*

6 was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?

Me: What the fuck happened last night?

Romano: I don't know bitch you tell me?

Me: Why the fuck are you wearing my shirt?

7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?

So that explains the Italy curl I get if I don't brush my hair after washing it.

8 got into the hospital somehow?

I told you riding a goat on a boat was dangerous Sealand.

9 made fun of your friends?

Australia how could you make fun of your own people TT-TT. I feel so betrayed.

Number 10 gives you a bagel. Do you eat it?

Yes, But I only do because it's probably loaded with Vodka.

1 offers you a CD. Considering his/her tastes, do you listen to it?

Fuck Yeah! Shrillex all the way baby.

2 suddenly goes emo. How does 8 feel about this?

Sealand: Serves you right Jerk-Britain

England: Go away; I don't want any children in my life. Children only bring stupid happiness that shines through my gloomy soul.

Sealand: O-O *Backs away slowly*

Me:*Crying in the corner whispering 'come back England, come back'*

10 wants money and decides to get a job at Chuck E' Cheeses. How long does he/she stay?

He gets fired after one day because he freaked out all the clients.

3 told 6 he/she started his/her period.

Canada: Romano I started my man-period today.

Romano: Who said that? *Looks around*

4 slaps 9 with a fish for going out with 7.

Prussia: Italy should be with my brother not you

Australia: You're brother can't even get a Sheeler let alone Italy

Prussia: You take that back *Slaps with fish*

5 Comes up to you wearing a big pink dress. What's your reaction?

*Pokerfaced* Greece get the fuck out of my sight until your out of my old dress I thought I threw in the bin.

6 curses at 2 in German. 3 is secretly watching from behind a bush. What does he/she do?

Canada: Holy maple Romano's got to be majorly pissed with England to swear at him in German.

7 got high.

Italy: Ve~ the whole world is made from Pasta.

Me: What shit is he smoking and where can I get some?

9 can't stand 1, so how does he/she get his/her revenge when he/she spills soda all over him/her?

Australia: America mate I'm down right sick of your attitude towards England and now you spilt your filthy coke over me. Now you're gonna have first hand experience why People say Australians wrestle croc's *Bashes the shit out of America*

Me: You get 'im Australia and Oh no don't hurt him Australia *is torn between her Nation and her favourite character*

10 starts working at a bar.

Is fired the same day for drinking all the Vodka.

1 comes in and tells you he's/she's pregnant from 2.

Me: America I thought hero's never bottomed.

America: *Blushes* It was a one time thing.

Me: Liar the pairings UkxUs isn't it... wait I'm still dating England You Bitch *Slaps with a Crocodile*

1 breaks up with you. For what reason did he/she break up with you?

Probably because he's pregnant to my boyfriend and I bitch slapped him with a crocodile.

2 is in love with 4, he/she confesses. How does 4 respond?

England: Prussia, I love you.

Prussia: Get away from the awesome me, you're dating Hayley and got America pregnant.

Me: Oh bitch... YOU DIE NOW! *Chases with America's chainsaw*

3 is a drug addict. What do you do?

Me: Canada pass the joint over here and let's enjoy a session.

Canada: *Almost passed with the right hand*

Me: The left Canada, one always passes with the left.

4 kisses 8. What's your reaction?

Me:*Le gasp* Prussia you Paedophile, he's what 50 compared to you. Over 300 *Tsks*

Prussia: I-It's not what it looks like.

6 kisses your boyfriend/girlfriend. What do you do?

*Calls out in eerie voice* Romano where are you? *Revs Americas Chainsaw*

7 is missing. Where do you go to look for him/her?

A Pasta restaurant

8 needs a tutor. On what subject does he/she need tutoring?

How to be accepted as a Nation

9 wants to be a cheerleader. What do you say?

Me: I'd love to see you in tights. Do it ^-^

Australia: O-O

England: Now who's cheating on who?

Me: This is childsplay compared to defying the laws of science and getting America pregnant, then confessing to Prussia you love him, then kissing Romano ALL WHILE WE'RE DATING!

England: Romano kissed me!

10 hates you, why?

Me: Because I refused to be one with him and told him to be one with me.

England: Cheater

Me: Two words, America and Pregnant!

1 gives you a teddy bear. Why?

To Apologise for being pregnant to my boyfriend.

2 and 6 are fighting. What do you do?

Me: Oh look Romano I found you. *Chases with Americas Chainsaw*

10 ignored you all the time?

Me: Hello? Hello! BITCH I SAID HELLO!

Russia: *No response*

Me: Fine! FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOUR MOTHER!

Russia: *Gets purple aura and kolkolkol's*

Me: Oh Shi- *Takes off running.*

Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 1 do?

America: I'll be your hero!

Me: *Blushes* But you're pregnant.

America: Doesn't matter, I still want to be your hero.

Me *Gets blood nose and passes out as serial killers walk in*

Serial Killers: Oh man you did our job for us- Wait are you a man and pregnant?

America: Yup

Serial killers: To whom?

America: Her boyfriend.

Serial killers: O-O

You're on a vacation with number 2 and manage to break your leg. What does 2 do?

Me: *Trips on rock running, falls on face* Ah Shit I broke my leg. Way to start a lets try to patch things up vacation.

England: I'll fix it with black magic.

Me: NO!

England: Fine I'll carry you to a hospital

Me: *Gets blood nose and passes out as he picks me up*

It's your birthday. What will 3 give you?

Maple Syrup

You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?

Prussia: Don't worry Hayley the totally awesome me will save you. *Picks up and breaks door down*

Me: *Once again gets blood nose and passes out.*

Prussia: Hayley! All over my shirt too.

You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?

Greece: Hayley don't be stu- *falls asleep*

Me: *Shrugs and breaks up with England and proposes to Russia.*

You're about to marry number 10. What's 6's reaction?

What you're kidding me right, fits in with above too. Anyway Romano will be like 'is she mental'

You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?

Italy: It would never have worked out between you and Russia anyway.

Me: *Cries* But I wanted to break up with him.

Italy: *Gives me pasta*

Me: Yay Pasta. *Eats in one gulp*

You're angry about it afterwards, how does 8 calm you down?

Me: Stupid Italy Giving me off pasta *Vomits in toilet* I'ma throw up on his doorstep.

Sealand: That's nice but Hayley guess what.

Me: What?

Sealand: I'm a recognised nation now.

Me: *Laughs head off* Sealand you always know how to cheer me up.

You're competing in some tournament. How does 9 support you?

Australia: Give it your best shot Sheeler, were in the same team.

Me: *Smiles* you too.

You can't stop laughing. What will 10 do?

Pull out his pipe and knock me out.

Number 1 is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?

Because were so similar personality wise sometime it's scary. Also he has a fine ass ^-^.

2 tells you about his/her deeply hidden love for number 9. Your reaction?

England: And I love Australia so much.

Me: Are you trying to make me puke.

Australia: The Sheelers right that's gross how much love was in that sentence.

You're dating number 3 and introduce him/her to your parents. Will they get along?

Yes, my parents will love Canada to death.

Number 4 loves number 9 as well. What does that mean?

Me: *Sniffs the air* I smell a love triangle.

Prussia: *Appears from the bush we were near* Australia The awesome me loves you more than the un-awesome Britain.

Australia: But I don't like any of you that way.

Will number 5 and 6 ever kiss?

If there both wasted

6 appears to be a player, he/she breaks many hearts. What do you do?

Me: *Pulls on curl*

Romano: Chigi... Don't do that!

Me: Do what? Pull on your curl. *Tugs hard on the Curl*

Romano: C-Chigi... Y-Yes.

Me: Well stop being a player.

Romano: No

Me: *Pulls on curl*

Romano: C-Chigi, Fine I give up.

You had a haircut and 7 can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind?

Oh my god, Italy must have a staring problem or something yeesh, or maybe I just look that fabulous *Flips hair*

Number 8 thinks he'll/she'll never get a boyfriend. What will you tell him/her?

Me: Sealand you're 13 in the middle of the ocean, think logically.

Sealand: Okay Hayley, you can be my girlfriend. You're 13 and here.

Me: But I'm dating Canada.

Sealand: Who?

Me: *Face palm*

3 ate 7. What's your reaction?

Me: You ate Italy Canada?!

Canada: Yup so I'd be part Italian and be a better lover for you.

Me: *Face Palm* It doesn't work that way Canada.

4 died. How?

Frying pan to the family jewels. He will be missed *Takes off hat and places over heart*

5 turns invisible. What does he/she do to you?

Puts a cat on my head.

6 loses memory. You have to give him/her a new memory. What do you say to him/her?

Romano: Who am I?

Me: Your Name is Romano and you are deeply in love with a German country called Prussia.

Romano: Ok then, Prussia I love you.

Me: Muahahaaha. *Taps fingers together evilly*

7 is having his/her baby today! What's her/his name?

For a Girl: Pasta, for a boy Pasto. /Shot/

8 is a pervert. He's/she's coming right at you. What do you do?

Me: Sealand what the fuck are you molesting me.

Sealand: Shoosh Hayley lets do something that would make France proud

Me: (O/J/O) SEALAND! *Runs away and jumps into the ocean*

9 is going through a tough break up. How do you cheer him/her up?

Me: Here have a beer and not that VB shit either.

Australia: Thanks Sheeler

10 broke up with 9. What do you do?

Me: Russia don't you ever date my nation with out my permission again *Slaps with crocodile*

Have you ever read a Six/Nine fic?

No but now I shall look it up *Gets pervy grin*

Do you think Four is hot? How hot?

He looks Hot... Like a sunrise. (Anyone who gets that is awesome)

What would happen if Eight got Ten pregnant?

Me: Russia you Paedophile and Sealand I never thought you had it in you.

Russia: ^J^

Sealand: When did you get here and how?

Me: Two minutes ago and by nyan cat air ways, where the repetitive tune will make you want to shoot yourself in the foot.

Would Two and Six make a good couple?

NO! NOT NOW NOT EVER!

Five/Nine or Five/Ten? Why?

GreecexAustralia because it explains parts of my heritage.

What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Ten having sex?

Italy: Hey England I wanted to return a spell book you threw at m- AHH IT JUST LIKE IN BIG BROTHER FRANCE'S BOOK!

England: Get out Italy

Me: Hey I saw Italy here and- You sicken me. America's still pregnant you dick!

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk ol

Me: Run Italy Run. * Runs away with Italy.*

Make up a summary for a Three/Ten fic

Canada the unnoticed loner of the world and Russia the feared loner of the world cross paths one day, yet the didn't know that from that point on they would be the loners of the world together (As friends).

Is there any such thing as One/Eight fluff?

Possibly, the internet has almost everything on it. Doesn't it?

Suggest a title for a Seven/Ten hurt/comfort fic.

A bowl of Pasta and a glass Of Vodka.

If you wrote a Song-fic about one, what song would you choose?

Hero- Enrique Iglesias

If you wrote a One/Six/Ten fic, what would the warning be?

Warning: Some fucked up shit is about to happen.

When was the last time you read a fic about Five?

Last night.

"(1) and (6) are in a happy relationship until (6) runs off with (9). (1), broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with (8) and a brief unhappy affair with (5), then follows the wise advice of(2) and finds true love with (10). "

"America and Romano are in a happy relationship until Romano runs off with Australia. America, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Sealand and a brief unhappy affair with Greece, then follows the wise advice of England and finds true love with Russia. "

What title would you give this fic?

The Hero's Journey.


End file.
